Accidental
by liitlestar
Summary: Two people with different backgrounds and interests cross paths between each other, and as they get closer they find that there is something in the past that connects them both, and that their meeting may not be completely accidental after all. AU
1. Sii il mio eroe

**AN: Well then, here I go. I promised myself that if Himaruya did a Christmas Event, I would write a Spamano fic. And NOT a one shot, mind you. Apart from the great fanfics out there that have inspired me so much, I figured it's about time that I write a story about my most favorite OTP of all time. :D**

**Disclaimer: Himaruya owns everything.**

**Warning: Romano's charming way with words.**

**And with this, I start my first ever Spamano story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, and one last favor?" He bit his lip and looked up, only to see the crowd slowly disintegrating. It was time to go.<em>

"_Um... sure."_

"_If something were to happen, God forbid, promise me that you'll protect him."_

"…_Yeah, I promise."_

"_Now let's just hope you don't break it."_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Sii il mio eroe**_

_RINGGGGGGG!_

The serene silence of the classroom came to a complete halt as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Students quickly hurried out of the room, not wanting to miss any minute of their free time away from books, teachers, and well, school. Antonio looked up in amusement as he saw the very same routine that occurs every day happen once again. He for one was not one to make a big fuss about these things. After all, he himself does these type of things on a few occasions. Today though, he was in no hurry to get out of school. It was customary that he would walk home with his two best friends, Francis and Gilbert. However, in the morning before Antonio headed off to his first class, Francis had told him that he was not going to be able to accompany him today because he 'had some matters to attend to' and Gilbert just pretty much bailed. Antonio didn't mind though, after all, they _were_ his two best friends, his amigos for life, his two musketeers, his..

Well, you get the idea.

Antonio walked down to his locker and thought about the science homework he was going to have to do. "The teacher said to write an essay on the characteristics of a living being..." he murmured as he took out the books that would be necessary in order to complete the assignment. Antonio gave a slight yawn as he shut his locker door closed and exited the building. He was usually so happy and cheerful whenever his friends were around, but whenever they were missing... he felt strange, boring, tedious.

He felt _empty._

The feeling bothered Antonio tremendously. What was there to be missing? He has a wonderful family who love him to death, he is alive and well, has two great best friends, money is never a problem, and so much more that others would kill to have.

So why did he keep on thinking that something was missing?

A small frown covered Antonio's face as he walked along the route to get to his home, the frown that always comes up whenever he is in deep thinking. Most of the students from the institute had already left, so there were only a few walking on the pavement along with Antonio. Although one or two wanted to create a small talk with him (Antonio's cheerful personality was known quite throughout the whole school), the frown on his face intimidated them a little, since they were so used to the smiles he constantly gives. However, none of the students had the same route as Antonio, and so in the end they had to part ways, achieving nothing.

Antonio was quite oblivious to all of this.

He continued walking down the usual path, until he stopped at the red light. He pressed the pedestrian button which would allow him to cross the street safely, and did so as soon as the light switched.

It all happened so fast.

First he was just minding his own business, then he heard a slight curse in some kind of foreign language, and the next second some guy completely tackled him down all the way down to the other side of the pavement. "Wh-what the-?" He hit the ground hard and then instantly heard a _SWOOSH_. Only after Antonio opened his eyes did he realize he had them closed.

The first thing he saw was a young man, most likely the one who caused him to fall, he would think. He had dark brown hair, almost as dark as Antonio's, and the most peculiar curl off at his left side. The curl was pushed down some due to the fact that the boy was wearing a cap. He had a slightly light tan and his clear green eyes were tinted with anger.

"You fucking bastard! Drive better, dammit!" The said person screamed towards the direction of the street, where a car could be seen fading into a distance.

"Wait… Wha?" Antonio mumbled as he slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off of the person who was now almost trying to chase the freaking car, while still yelling incoherent curses. Of course to no avail. It was actually quite a comical sight, and if Antonio weren't so terribly confused, he would have laughed.

Antonio caught up shortly after the person gave up halfway with a loud, "Tch!" He grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and turned him around, so that he would be facing him. The stranger turned towards Antonio sharply, and the hard gaze that he bestowed made Antonio flinch.

"What?" He said coldly. Antonio thought that his voice conferred the stranger's… _strange _demeanor. As he looked at the person once more he noticed that he had kind of a boyish face, and that he's probably around Antonio's age, maybe slightly younger. He was wearing a long red scarf and as he looked closer, he found something small at the corner of the scarf. It was a golden color imprinted in cursive and it spelled out a six-letter word: _Lovino._

Lovino… could that be his name? It was quite uncommon and Antonio had never heard of such a name before.

"Lovino.." Antonio read out the name slowly, his strong Spanish accent kicking in as he tried to pronounce it as it should. It sounded Italian…

"Yeah, that's my name. _Anything else?_" He said impatiently. The tone of…Lovino's voice made Antonio look away from the red object and open his mouth to respond. However, nothing came out.

What was he planning to say anyway? Antonio had simply run to him out of impulse, and now that they were face to face… he was speechless. He tried to rewind back a few minutes ago of what might have happened so that he wouldn't just be standing there looking like a total dumbass, (But, well, with his mouth still open in the shape of an 'O' and his eyes looking towards nothing in particular, he looked pretty darn stupid.)

'_Okay, so_, _first I was walking down the street when a random stranger, which I will now call _Lovino'he corrected himself, '_tackled me to the ground, sending me rolling all the way to the other side. I hit my arm against the pavement and instantly I heard some sort of a 'swoosh' sound. I look up and see Lovino chasing a car which just happened to pass by..Wait.'_ Antonio suddenly stopped his mental flashback. _'Car….pass by… swoosh… Lovino…my arm…' _Antonio came to the realization and trailed his eyes back to Lovino, only to realize he wasn't there anymore. He turned around to see said person walking away, with his hands in his pockets. He was quite a good distance away too. Whoops. Antonio must have zoned out for a while.

"Ah! Wait!" He called out, struggling to catch up, _once again, _to Lovino. The guy could be visibly heard groaning as he turned around and practically yelled at his pursuer, "_WHAT?"_

Antonio was not discouraged by the Italian's obviously pissed off aura, however, and he kept on running towards him, his warm breath coming out as huffs due to the icy winter weather. As he approached him, a wide smile could be visibly seen covering Antonio's face and it creeped the hell out of Lovino.

"F-fucking bastard.. w-what the hell do you want?" He took two steps backwards as Antonio got closer and his smile got wider. He was grinning so hard Lovino thought his cheeks might crack. Wasn't it practically 30 degrees out? How could they _not _crack?

"You saved me." Antonio breathed. He looked down the hill where the incident took place and pointed towards it with his index finger. "That car was speeding and I didn't notice it. If it wasn't for you, it would have hit me." He shuddered slightly at the thought, still smiling nonetheless.

Lovino scoffed. "Didn't they teach in fucking kindergarten to look both damn ways before crossing the street? Or did you never attend school? Maybe that explains why you were standing in the fucking middle, just waiting to get run over."

"Ahaha~ They _did_ teach me that, as a matter of fact!" Antonio laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Many years back though. I'm in my first year of college, so it's been a while."

"Whoop de fucking doo." He was about to turn away and continue on walking, but the persistent male interrupted his future actions.

"Anyways… I just wanted to say.._ gracias_." Antonio smiled warmly, whilst Lovino simply stared back and yawned loudly, so then maybe the Spaniard would get the hint and leave him alone, but judging by the unfazed smile, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and if you ever need me for anything at all, don't be afraid to call, okay?" He ruffled through some papers from his bag and ripped a piece of it out, then grabbed a pen from his pocket and quickly wrote his cell number on it. While in the midst of doing so, he looked up various times just to make sure that the Italian hadn't left yet, and when he was reassured that he was not going anywhere, he finished scribbling the number down. Antonio folded the piece of paper hamburger style and placed it inside Lovino's coat pocket and tapped it playfully.

Throughout all of this Lovino gave Antonio a, "What the hell?" look. If it were another person, he would have simply ripped it apart in front of their face, but somehow, he felt that with Antonio, things wouldn't go as he expected. So he did a very Un-Lovino thing and sighed with a simple, "Whatever." As he turned around, _once again,_ he raised an eyebrow at Antonio, daring him to do anything again in order to prevent him from leaving. Seeing as he did nothing, Lovino continued walking up the hill and as he reached the top. He could see from far away Antonio standing in the very same spot, waving energetically at his direction.

"What the.. does the bastard actually expect for me to wave back?" He turned around and shook his head as he continued walking. Out of curiosity, he took out the ripped piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

_440-875-1375_

_-Antonio~ _

_P.S Lovino's a cute name! Haha, I like it!_

What the hell is _wrong _with that guy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter is done! I'm sorry that it is so short, but I promise that the following chapters will be longer! I'm not going to have a set date on the updates since deadlines always take the fun out of writing, but you should expect two or three for each month. C:**

**As for the plot, I already have some of the stuff planned out, but I'm not sure how it's going to end yet. And it's probably going to be around 10 chapters or so, in case you were wondering~**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Reviews would be immensely appreciated, and since it's my first time writing these kinds of things, I know I probably made some mistakes, so some constructive criticism would be good too! :'D**


	2. Velkominn

**A/N: dsjnfkdgghk I'm so sorry that I took around a whole month to upload, I just seriously did not think I would have this much writer's block. And especially now that I've started AP Euro, tons of things have cramped up on my schedule. **

**Yeah, I know. The usual yadda yadda excuses. :C I'll try to update faster next time. **

**This chapter's a bit longer, and it's mostly focused on Romano. **

**Warning: Romano's potty mouth. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia will forever belong to Himapapa.**

**Enjoy! :D **

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Velkominn**_

Lovino walked past the flowers and dandelions that covered the whole fucking grass of the whole fucking town. It honestly made him want to throw up out of disgust. Pleasantview, the town in which he had lived in since he was three years old, tries so hard to live after its name that it's pitiful. "Living off the coast of Washington, it's a small humble town where the residents are friendly towards everyone and the beautiful scenery will make you feel as if you were home, somewhere you will always feel acknowledged and loved. That is what Pleasantview is all about."

Pfft, yeah right.

Behind closed doors, Pleasantview was actually just your average, misunderstood town. The fellow residents shared a good amount of disputes, the mayor was a greedy little bitch who only cared about her image, and crimes happened almost every damn day. It was pathetic to think or pretend that it was anything more than that.

However, it was still his home. It had been for the last seventeen years, and Lovino had grown accustomed to it.

The sky was a dull shade of grey due to the sun being covered by all of the clouds that hovered around it. Occasionally some of its rays would escape and shine across the town but only for a matter of seconds before being completely wiped out. Lovino kept on walking with his hands in his pockets, paying no attention to the weather, since there was nothing to grab his attention at all. The weather has been like that for the past month, ever since winter had started. Sometimes it would snow, but so far this year, there has been none. It's okay though, Lovino hated the snow.

It would be better to list the things that he _didn't _hate.

An icy chill whistled through Lovino's path, which caused him to shiver. He grumbled a "dammit" as he tightened the scarf around him and pulled it up a little, so that it covered his mouth and touched the tip of his nose. He grabbed the hem of his scarf and held it up, so that a certain part with a certain name would be facing him.

So that's how that bastard found out his name. Lovino had just figured he was some sort of creeper. Oh well.

As he arrived at his old bricked apartment, he nodded slightly at Mrs. Honda, the nice old Asian lady who lived next door to him and was currently brushing the pavement with a broom. Mrs. Honda waved at Lovino and continued with her work. He went up the stairs and passed through the corridor until he faced his apartment door. Lovino took out the keys and the sight that fell before him made his eyes widen.

"Nonno? W-what the hell are you doing here?" He took his cap off and dropped the keys off at the counter, all the while staring in awe at his grandfather who was sitting in his recliner chair while eating scones. _Scones. _As if he were a fucking British gentleman. Except, a British gentleman wouldn't be laying his feet on the coffee table while chewing on said pastry, which by the way looked very unappetizing from Lovino's pessimistic point of view.

Roma looked up as his grandson approached him. He quickly finished off the last scone in his hand then wiped some of the crumbs off the side of his mouth with his right arm and slowly stood up. Lovino waited patiently (Only because it's his nonno, dammit!) as he made a slight groaning sound while he stretched. Lovino observed his grandfather's actions, searching for something that might be wrong. After all, he never visited him without good reason. Ever. The most times his grandfather dropped by was to inform him of the latest schemes his parents were doing, which Lovino honestly did not want to hear, or to take care of Lovino whenever he got sick. Lovino actually never looked forward to his grandfather visiting, since he usually brought bad news. However, his grandfather didn't seem so tense, so Lovino figured it wouldn't be that bad.

"Nonno, you've been stretching for over a minute, just tell me what the hell you're here for." Roma looked up and grinned while opening his arms wide.

"First give a hug to your Nonno." Lovino grunted at his grandfather's frivolous antics. No matter what, that is how their conversations usually began. He probably did it to lighten the mood, but it annoyed the hell out of Lovino. He is not a very… _affectionate_ person and his grandfather knew it, but paid no heed to his grandchild's various complaining and always insisted for one. He was also pretty stubborn, and Lovino knew from experience that no matter how many times he refused, his grandfather would not give up.

Maybe that's where he got his stubbornness from. Like Nonno like Nipote they always say.

Wait, that doesn't sound right. Oh well.

Lovino growled while hugging his sweet grandfather, (He was standing with his arms open for quite a long time now, and Lovino had to put a stop to it before he looked anymore embarrassing) Roma tightened his arms around his grandson, something he always does, and Lovino was just glad nobody was around to see him in such an…. unusual position.

After Nonno's Super Fun Hug Time was over, Roma let his arms fall to the side and he sat down in the recliner chair once again, except this time snack free. Lovino didn't move and stayed in the same spot as before, all the while anticipating his grandfather's news.

"Lovino… you're going to have to go back to school." Roma sat up and leaned forward, letting his hands rest on his knees. Lovino froze at his grandfather's unexpected sentence and he slowly tilted his head to turn to look at him. Confused green eyes were met by serious amber ones. It took a moment of silence for the news to completely take in. After coming to the realization that this was legit and his grandfather clearly did not state this as an option, more like an obligation, he stared at his grandfather in disbelief.

"Nonno...You know I can't go back there." Lovino began slowly, and as he thought of another point he was quick to say it. "And anyways, I'm too damn old for high school. Everybody will be like a midget to me."

"Lovino, you're only twenty. That's far from being old, even if it is high school. And I've seen worse, in all honesty. But that doesn't even matter, because you won't be going to the same school. You're going to go directly to college this time." Roma grabbed a document from the coffee table and handed it to Lovino, who received it with a blank stare.

"How the hell can I go to college if I haven't even graduated high school?" He asked incredulously as he scanned the contents of the document with a sour expression.

_Welcome to the Institution of Pleasantview! In this educational institution, we prepare you for the most important phase of your life: Adulthood! Here in IP, we promise you the very best in higher education and our goal is to_- Lovino skipped through some of the pages in the document which basically consisted of a huge three page introduction, special classes that the school offers, and a lot of superfluous detail. He was about to put aside the pile of files until he stopped at the second to last piece of paper. This one was not as decorated as the others were. It was typed in an old business type font, as if it was just recently printed. It read:

_Vargas, Lovino. Post-Secondary; First Year. Begins term on: January 23. School ID: 889120618_

Holy shit. This was for real.

"Your parents were able to pull some strings in order for you to get back in school and with a higher education this time. You know how they are." Roma gave an apologetic smile. "It's unessential for me to give you the full details."

"Yeah, I know how those bastards do their job." Lovino growled as he closed his hand into a fist, crumpling parts of the documents in the process. He looked over a sheet of the crumpled paper, which just happened to be the one with his name on it. He grumbled incoherent curses and laid on the sofa next to where his grandfather was sitting. He threw the files aside at the floor and faced the ceiling. After a while he turned so that his whole body was facing his grandfather as he rested his head on his hand. Roma had stayed silent the whole time.

"I guess I have no choice, huh?" Lovino said bitterly, his expression tired. Roma's face brightened slightly at his grandson's decision of defeat. He had honestly thought that it would have taken a lot more to convince him, but he had probably gotten used to it and known that resisting would be useless. Roma stood up and ruffled his grandson's hair affectionately, in which he received an angry growl in the process.

"Well then! I'm glad that's done. I sure hate acting that serious for so long. But now that it's over, we can start dinner now!" Roma grabbed a plastic grocery bag from out of nowhere and presented it to Lovino as if it were the most glorious thing in the world. "I bought all the ingredients to make Nonno's homemade pasta!" Lovino stood up and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled.

"What about the special sauce?" He added. Grandpa's sauce was the best in the world.

"Of course, that too!" Roma grinned and headed towards the kitchen. "It'll be ready in a few!"

Lovino followed his grandfather to the kitchen. It's not because he wanted to help him, just because it would get done much more quicker if he chipped in at times, and the quicker it was made, the quicker he would get to eat it. Damn it, he was hungry as hell.

How could the 23rd of January come so soon?

His grandfather had left the day after his visit, with a hug goodbye and some leftover pasta in the fridge.

"Remember to stay good, okay?" Roma had said while ruffling his grandson's head like he usually does. Lovino gave the same reaction.

"_Si_, Nonno."

"Try not to get sick."

"Okay."

"Control your temper, especially at school."

"Yeah."

"Actually listen to your instructor! Don't just flip them off like you did before."

"Shi- Fine."

"Try to make at least _some _friends."

"Uh-huh."

"Always eat your vegetables!"

"What the hell?I'm not a fucking kid anymore."

"With that mouth you're sure not!"

Lovino groaned, but gave in at the end. They weren't going to see each other for a while, so why spend it arguing?

And with that final conversation, they hugged once more and shared their "I Love You's" (Roma on the most part.) Lovino then watched his grandfather get on the train station and leave the town, over to God knows where.

The following days were just the usual for Lovino. He spent most of his time walking around the small town, even daring to pass what would become his new school. It was huge. It consisted of various buildings joined together. The outer architecture was amazing. The main building, which was the one he'd have to enter he presumed, had three arches as the entryway with details of various gods and goddesses carved onto them, giving it a much more Roman and Greek hue. And that wasn't the only thing that looked amazing. The whole entire institute had different buildings with different themes. One was Victorian style; another one had a circular roof, making it look futuristic. Those were just one of few. The thing Lovino noticed the most were the flags. Flags of what it seemed to be every country were lined up in a file on both sides of the entryway, which was where every student, teacher or visitor would walk through every day. They were all tall and Lovino had to admit it looked pretty cool with the way they were all moving according to the rhythm of the wind.

That still did not mean he wanted to go there though.

With that realization, he quickly ran back to his apartment, unaware that a certain person was calling his name just as he ran away.

Lovino didn't go for a walk after that, and he stayed shut in his apartment until it was time to come out again. This time, at 8:30 am, his brown hair the same as always (he had tried to make his out-of-place curl slant down a little, but it was persistent. In the end, Lovino had to leave it as it was), he had a navy blue polyester sweater with the crest of the school at the breast pocket, a white buttoned long sleeve shirt underneath it, although only the hems of it were visible, and long black church pants. As he exited the living room, heading towards the front door, he passed a hanged mirror and looked at his reflection.

'_I look like a joke.'_

He put on his winter coat and swung his school bag around his shoulder then closed the door behind him. After walking down the stairs he already felt the cold icy wind rush by around the neighborhood. He nodded to Mrs. Honda as he usually does, and the lady offered him some bread in response.

"Yeah, sure." Lovino said as he grabbed a piece of bread from the basket she was holding.

"Where are you heading to so early?" She asked while arranging the piles of bread into one neat file.

"School." He replied plainly.

"School?' She echoed. "Which one?"

"Just some institute. It's my first day today."

"Oh! Is it IP? Because my grandson goes there and it would be wonderful if you did too!" She joined her hands together in a girly fashion as he recalled the image of his grandson.

Lovino took a slow step backwards and pretended to check his watch, even though he wasn't wearing one. "I have to go. Later, Nonna." That's what he called Mrs. Honda. It was because with the way she cared for him, she acted like the grandmother he never had.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry! Good luck on your first day! And if you ever see my grandson, tell him hi from me! His name's Kiku!" She called as Lovino turned right. He held his hand in the air in acknowledgement.

"I will." He said loudly as he walked away, taking the route he had taken the day before. As he passed through different houses and blocks, he munched on some of the bread Mrs. Honda gave him. It was soft and delicious, and due to the warmness that rushed through him it seemed that she had just taken it out from the oven. After walking past even more streets and blocks he could tell that he was getting close since he was noticing the appearance of students in the very same uniform (they all thankfully looked as bad as he did) spreading around the area he was currently walking through, and they all seemed to be going the same way. And sure enough, the last building at the corner happened to be his new school. It was still as huge as he remembered. Lovino passed through the gate and the various flags until he reached the entrance. He wiped off some crumbs from the bread he had finished a while ago off his sweater and went inside, then entered the first door, which happened to be the attendance office. Since it was the first day only to Lovino, there were barely any people inside. He approached the main desk and a stereotypical office lady (with hair on bun, glasses and all) looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" Lovino definitely did not like her tone of voice, but he bit his lip, preventing him from saying anything and handed her the cheap printed sheet which contained his information. She scanned it quickly and nodded.

"Just take a seat over there while I get your paperwork done. I'll be calling you in a moment." She pointed towards the left side of the room and went back to work. Lovino did as she directed and sat in the next available chair, which happened to be next to two guys: One of them had sandy blonde hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, although part of it was covered with small glasses. The other one had a more yellowish shade of blonde, with big (-ass caterpillar eyebrows) green eyes and an annoyed expression. They both seemed to be bickering and Lovino groaned as he realized he was going to have to sit next to them.

"It doesn't work that way Alfred!" One of the two said with a strong English accent.

"Of course it won't if you keep being so negative about it!" The other one replied.

"Right now you should focus on school!"

"What I want _involves _school!"

"A superhero club doesn't count, you git! Who the bloody hell would join that anyways?"

"You know you want to, Arthur!"

They were at it for an eternity it seemed. The office lady didn't even seem to care. Lovino had never been so annoyed in his life.

"WILL YOU TWO _SHUT THE FUCK UP?"_ He bellowed as he stood up. The bickering came to an abrupt halt immediately and they both seem to just now acknowledge his presence. Instead of what Lovino was expecting though, the glasses guy—_Alfred, _he assumed- waved and grabbed Lovino's right hand and shook it.

"Hi! Who are you?" He asked, acting as if nothing had happened. Arthur simply crossed his arms and humphed.

"….Lovino." He replied after Alfred, noticing that Lovino wasn't shaking back, dropped his hand.

"Ah, are you new?" Lovino nodded. Alfred's face brightened at that and he pointed between him and Arthur back and forth. "We're new too! It's our first day here! I'm Alfred and that's Arthur!"

"Mrs. Crooks told us to wait here." Arthur added. Lovino assumed he was talking about Mrs. Bitch.

"That's what she told me." Lovino said as he sat back down, his shoulders more relaxed. Alfred did the same thing. After a moment of silence, Lovino, for once, asked, "So, are you two related?"

With that question the two immediately shook their heads and hands frantically, both of them repeating "No! No! No!" various times. Lovino stared at them weirdly.

"I could never be related to this idiot." Arthur assured. "Even his younger brother, Matthew got accepted here before him."

"Oh yeah? And what's your excuse Mr. I Know Everything?"

"I-I had to transfer schools!"

"Yeah _right._"

"Shouldn't have asked." Lovino concluded.

"Oi! You three!" Mrs. Bitch gestured for them to walk over to the counter. After they all did, she continued. "School policy states that every new student must be led by their very own personal guide. Your corresponding guide is waiting at the door. Here are your schedules." She laid three sheets of paper on the counter. Lovino grabbed the one with his name on it, with Alfred and Arthur following along. "Make sure to give it to your guide and they'll lead you through the rest. Welcome and have a nice day." She finished the last sentence with a sickingly sweet tone. Lovino followed Alfred and Arthur towards the exit door, and across the door he could hear three different kinds of voices chattering about like the best of friends.

Alfred opened the door and was met with a guy with striking red eyes and pale white hair, looking directly at him. Alfred yelped in surprise and the other person laughed in amusement.

"I told them that doing that would make you jump! And I was right! Awesome! You two owe me six bucks!" The albino turned around towards his friends and held his hand out. A man with shoulder length wavy blonde hair put his arm around the exclaimer and shook his head. "My dear Gilbert, we'll just count that off your tab." He spoke with a slight French accent. What was it with this school and foreign accents? Although Lovino shouldn't be one to talk, since he himself still had a hint of Italian behind his voice.

"Aww~ That's so not fair.." Gilbert whined and then laughed at the still shocked Alfred. "Hey there buddy! You've got the honor of being the rookie of the piece of awesomeness that is Gilbert!" He patted Alfred on the back as if congratulating him. Alfred's confused face slowly turned to one of glee.

"Awesome!" He chirped.

Lovino glanced towards the Frenchman, who seemed to already be hitting it off with Arthur. Or, it actually seemed quite the opposite. '_Jesus, who does that Arthur actually get along with?"_ Lovino kept on thinking, until he noticed that somebody was staring at him. It must be his tour guide.

As he turned to completely face the stranger, he stiffened as he noticed that he wasn't a stranger at all. He still had that shaggy brown hair, those emerald green eyes, and that tanned skin. His eyes flashed in recognition.

"Oh, you!" Antonio exclaimed as he pointed at Lovino.

"Oh, shit."

**A/N: Whew! Done! This one really took me a long time to make, but now things will certainly kick off from here! :3 Sorry if you were anticipating Spamano moments in this chapter, but I promise you there will be some in the next chapters~**

**Since Ancient Rome doesn't have an official human name, I had turn my awesome creative skills at work at making one up for him and this is what I came up with: Roma. OTL**

**My friend gave a suggestion in naming, but I want to know if you guys are cool with Roma or another name. So send some suggestions! If none come, then you'll probably just have to deal with it. _**

**Anyways, I see some of you alerted, which makes me so glad, but it would be awesome if you could review too! Those are what usually make my day. C:**

**I'll see you guys later! **

**-Sakiyo-chan**


End file.
